Darkking Day
by The Chaos Emperor
Summary: A continuation to the SatAM TV series with an unusual twist.


* * *

Darkking Day

* * *

"Yes, we did it, we finally beat Robotnik," Sally cheerfully said. Sally was a squirrel about 

3ft 2in tall. It was the morning after they had destroyed Robotnik's Doomsday Project. She was

still in her bed, today she and Sonic had to go to Robotropolis and collect more information on

the De-Roboticizer and to visit Knuckles to check on him and the Chaos Emeralds.

"Sally come on, I'm waiting, "Sonic called in his sarcastic tone. Sally rushed to get her computer

handheld NICOLE and her other gear. When she got outside Sonic was standing their waiting for her.

Sonic is a blue hedgehog about 3ft 3in tall, he is capable of running at the speed of sound; his attitude

reflected this as he was very impulsive which usually got him in trouble. "Let's go" said Sonic

impatiently "We have to get to Robotropolis."

"I'm coming" Sally calmly replied, Sally was out the door and they headed off down the road out

of Knothole towards Robotropolis.

Meanwhile in an underground transit tunnel to Robotropolis, Dr. Ivo Julian (Robotnik) Kintobor

was reevaluating his near death experience at Project Doomsday. "Well Snively" said the Doctor, "How

does a puny hedgehog and his girlfriend, obliterate a 6000 ton machine!" He was yelling by the end of

his comment.

"But Sir…"

"Shut up Snively," snapped Robotnik, "We must rebuild my Empire and know that we know

where knothole is Mahahahahaha… Now get to work."

"Ahhhhh…, this is so relaxing," said Knuckles. Knuckles is a red echidna and is the guardian of

the Chaos Emeralds and The Master Emerald.

"Knuckles, its Sally where are you" Sally called.

"Yo, Knucklehead where are you!" Sonic said. Sonic and Sally were coming up the lane way to

the Chaos Shrine. "Knucklehead, how's it hanging," Sonic called.

"It was fine until you showed up."

"Stop being so negative Knucklehead."

"Watch it Sonic or I'll…" The glow from behind him caught his attention.

"Hay Knuckles, what's…" Sonic also stopped when he saw the glow.

"Hay what's…" Sally began. "Oh my gosh," she said horrified, "The emeralds, Knuckles are they

supposed to do that!"

"I don't know, the emeralds power can't react at that distance and even if it could, The Master

Emerald would stop the power flow to the Chaos Emeralds." They were all frozen in horror. The most

powerful force in the universe reacting in a way it should not. Suddenly, from above the Master

Emerald, a bright light surged. Sonic then reacting out of instinct pushed all 3 of them to the ground.

Right after they had hit the ground a massive shockwave emanated from the light, after the shockwave

past the light was assimilated into the darkness as a dark blob formed. It started to pull everything

around it into its center like a black hole. Several sonic booms occurred as a beam of darkness shot out

of the black hole like it was fired out of a cannon. Then it just ended in an instant. "Whoa, what's with

that," commented Sonic.

"NICOLE analyses of the past 15 seconds." Sally waited for a response from her computer.

"Energy waves similar to the Chaos Emeralds but greatly amplified."

"By how much," Sonic and Knuckles said at once.

"10...no...20...30...80...BZZZZZZZZ" NICOLE began to malfunction, before crashing NICOLE said,

"Energy indefinite."

"We better get back to Knothole," Sally said worriedly we have to analyze this data. Sonic

dashed them out of the shrine back down to Knothole.

"Where is my lunch!" screamed Robotnik. The rotund dictator was seated at his control chair in

his control room. "Where are my eggs?"

"Coming Sir," said his much smaller nephew Snively. "You ugly boil," he stated under his breath.

"What was that Snively," yelled Robotnik.

"I said the eggs need more oil" Snively stammered.

"For your sake you better…" Robotnik was cut off by a large crash. A being emerged wearing a

black high collar jacket, levitating with glowing red eyes, tentacles coming off its back and holding a two

ended scepter. "Demand to know who you are!" Robotnik yelled, "Well." The being said nothing, but

instead waved its hand and Robotnik and Snively were instantly transported to a location right outside

of Knothole.

"Now it is time, Alpha I trust you have infected all the electronic devices on this planet." A large

screen flickered to life and a blob like core, with metal armor, 2 floating metallic arms and a pinkish red

eye sitting on top of its armor appeared.

"I am the Internet. I am flawless."

"I know so power it all down expect for Knothole and Robotropolis."

When Sonic, Sally and Knuckles were running back to Knothole, they saw a similar bright light as

before and then Robotnik and Snively appeared. "What the," Sonic said as he tried to slow down.

Robotnik and Snively grunted as the hit the ground.

"Hedgehog," Robotnik said menacingly, in spite of that what he said next caught Sonic Knuckles

and Sally off guard. "I need your help."

"Well this is a first," Knuckles said, "First your turn most of the citizens on Mobius into robot

slaves, then you pollute the environment to the point that natural disasters occur regularly."

"What do you expect," snapped Robotnik, "I am an EVIL dictator."

"So Robuttnik why are you here," Sonic questioned. Robotnik went quite for a minute then said,

"I'm not here because I want to be, me and Snively were teleported here by an omnipotent

being. My robots and fighters are not responding either, probably because of this being."

"Well," said Sonic, "let's get going and bring down this villain as well, if what Robuttnik saying is

true then this will be fun, we will need the Chaos Emeralds, but this will still be fun."

"Alright Sonic," said Sally, "but on two conditions Robotnik, Knuckles and I go with you and you

be careful."

"Gotcha Sally, "Sonic replied.

Inside Robotnik's fortress, "Alpha, I see our guests have arrived. Let them in but don't

make it too easy," The being smiled evilly. Sonic, Robotnik, Knuckles and Sally were coming

towards Robotropolis, when dozens of Robots attacked them. Sally and Robotnik were using

their computers to override groups of robots and make them fight the other ones. Sonic and

Knuckles were using Sonic's speed and Knuckles brute force to tag team large groups. After

they had beaten all the robot guards they pressed on into a secret entrance that lead to the

control room.

"Swatbots," said Sonic.

"According to my scanner these swatbots, just like the other robots, are being

controlled by one virus and they have lost their artificial intelligence and individuality,"

Robotnik said.

"Actually," the voice came from all around them, "it is not a virus controlling them but

my friend, the internet." A malevolent cloud of Chaos energy formed and destroyed the

swatbots. As the being appeared the group of them were frozen in fear. The being continued,

"I am The Darkking of Chaos, but you may refer to me as Darkking. I have traveled here from a

central Universe to test this planets power. If it does not meet the requirements I will destroy

it. I am a fair being though so you have 30 minutes to prepare to be tested. Any questions?"

Sonic stammered, "Why destroy planets?"

"Ohh it's very simple," The Darkking stated, "I'm like an inspector. I remove any planet

to weak. Okay enough talking the half hour begins now." After the half hour they were already.

"Alright let's begin then," said the Darkking, "We will have a little game of DEATH COMBAT." As

he said that they were all transported to a desolate planet. "Let's begin," the Darkking said.

Knuckles ran charging, only to be flung across the landscape and knocked unconscious. Sally

tried to run away but fell down a long infinite like shaft. Robotnik used his personal mobile

GENESIS (Gamma Emission by Nuclear Explosion Stimulate Inducing System) focused Device but

the energy was absorbed and he was hit by a psychic wave of energy sending him flying down

the same hole as Sally. Sonic was the only one left. He used the Chaos Emeralds to become

Supersonic, a state in which he becomes invincible he also turns a golden color and is much

more powerful. "Hahahahaha," the Darkking was almost in tears laughing.

"What's so funny," Supersonic asked.

"This," The Darkking snapped his fingers and Sonic was his normal cobalt blue color

again.

"What the," Sonic had lost all of his Super ability, "What did you do."

The Darkking replied, "They don't call me The Darkking of CHAOS for nothing. Who do

you think created those emeralds? HAHAHAHAHAHA." Sonic was about to accept defeat but

the Darkking said, "I like you your pretty funny I'll let your world exist without having to beat

me, for now. I'll send you all back to yesterday and only you will remember anything that

transpired hear today."

"Way past cool dude, so you would bend your rules for us."

"No you won fair and square, I could not stop laughing, and you seriously beat me

because of that. I'll be back sometime maybe on more friendly terms. Until then, Later." Just

as the Darkking said later the same bright light flashed and he found himself in his bed. He

looked outside to see Sally going to bed. He could not determine if what had happened was

actually reality or just a bad Chilly dog. Either way he felt like he had done something very

important for Mobius.

* * *

**The End

* * *

**

/As a side note, I the Author, Thank the sega cooperation and DIC for Sonic the Hedgehog

and company. Sonic The Hedgehog SatAM was the inspiration behind the majority of the story.

I also thank CAPCOM for creating Alpha/Proto from Megaman Battle Network 3. Finally I thank

Sunrise for the GENESIS (Gamma Emission by Nuclear Explosion Stimulate Inducing System)

reference from Gundam Seed. The contrabutions each of these organizations made was vital to

making this story intresting. sega's contrabutions most ceranlly require credit for giving the

story main characters. Again Thank-You./

**The Darkking of Chaos**


End file.
